This multicenter, double-blind, randomized, controlled clinical trial has been designed to determine whether the addition of multivitamin wiht high dose folicc acid, pyridoxine and vitamin B12 to the best medical managment and risk factor modification reduces recurrent cerebral infaction and myocardial infarction in patient wiht a nondisabling cerebral infaction who have basal homocystine level above 10.5 at screening. The primary analysis will be in terms of original randomization using the log-rank test of difference in survival without endpoint